A Talk with a Marra
by vincentberkan
Summary: Takes place during Chapter 6. When taking Hilda about, and learning about what happened, Johanna decides to talk to an old "friend".
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ This takes place during Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit, in between after Hilda wakes up and the ending._

It had been a weird night as Johanna took Hilda home. After seeing David in Hilda's bed and finding Hilda at David's. After seeing her have a nightmare, she started to get curious. As she drove down herself and her daughter home, as looked over to her. "Hilda", she asked, "What was going on? Why were you sleeping at David's and why was David sleeping in your bed?". "We were trying to capture a marra", Hilda said. Johanna's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "A what?!" "A marra, it's a nightmare spirit. David has been having nightmare's because of one. So we decided to capture the one that been giving David a lot of trouble. When we did capture it, me and the Marra made a deal, if she can frighten me in one of her nightmare's, she would leave David alone. She accepted, and after falling asleep (with a little help of Frida's knowledge for hypnotism), she did indeed take her best shot."

Hilda smiled. "I tell you mum, she tried everything, an evil version of you, an army of spiders, and a forest giant, but nothing worked. Until she found out about my secret". "What secret?" "That I can't ride a bike". "Oh Hilda, I'm so sorry about that. I wished I had more time, then I would've taught you.", Johanna said sadly. "It's alright mom. Right now I'm worried that that twin pig tailed marra would continue to haunt David forever." Johanna suddenly realized something her daughter said. "Did you say...she had pig tails?" "Eh, yes mum. Why do you ask?" "Oh...nothing. Nothing important", Johanna said as they arrived home.

After putting Hilda to bed, Johanna grabbed her coat and began to head out the door. Alfur noticed this. "Uh mum? Where are you going?" "Oh, Alfur. I..." Johanna looked around and made sure no one else, a marra or not, was listening. "I need to take care of something. Can I trust you to watch Hilda while I'm gone?" "Uh sure", said Alfur. "Thanks, Alfur. I won't be long". With that, Johanna left the flat, locked the door, and headed downstairs. He reached her car and climbed in. As she turned the key and the engine roared into life, Johanna began thinking. Thinking about her days as a young preteen. "Pigtails eh?" she said to herself, "There's only one person who fits that descripton".

After driving a while, Johanna reached the Huldrawood. She parked her car in the parking lot and headed inside the wood. "I never thought I'd walk into this place again", she said to herself. Johanna shivered as she walked through the dark wood. Every shadow made an eerie shape. "If this isn't a Marra's favorite place in the world, then..." Suddenly, Johanna heard laughing. She looked at the direction of the sound and saw a green glow of light. "There she is, the little prick", she thought to herself. She carefully walked over to the light, not making a sound. She looked over a bush and saw the pig tailed marra, talking about her recent job on Hilda to her friends. "So she managed to find some more innocent souls to corrupt", Johanna thought to herself. He stayed silent and listened to the marra tell her tale.

"And after she tumbled into the vortex, she realized she was falling into a pit...of hot lava!", the marra said as the other marras laughed. "Well", said the marra with the hairclip, that's it for tonight. Gonna get back home before my dad realizes I'm gone." With that, the other marras walked up and left. When the pigtailed marra was alone, Johanna made her move. "Quite the job you did on my daughter", she said. The pig tailed marra's eyed lit up and looked at Johanna. "Don't disappear yet. I need a word with you". "Do I know you?" the marra asked.

Johanna looked at the marra coldly. "You really don't remember me, do you?" "Am I supposed to?" "I think if I gave you a few clues, you'd realize who I am". "Go on?" "I used to have a pony tail when I was about my daughter's age. That was also around the time I joined your little clan. I was known for giving people the scariest nightmares a marra could give. Bleeding heck, my work was even better than yours. You could also say, I was your little second in command!" The marra's eyes widened and looked at the woman. Then she smiled wickedly as she recognized her. "Johanna Gilbertson! It's been quite a long time". "No long, Jaeden", Johanna said, saying the marra's name.

Jaeden smiled. "So the little girl I did a nightmare on was your daughter?" "The very same". "Heh, I never knew you where the family kind of girl. Then again, you were the softest of our group". Johanna frowned at the marra. "Found yourself some more unsuspecting souls to join your little cult?" "Oh come on Johanna, you're still not mad about what I did to your..."precious baby brother"...are you?" "Jasper didn't deserve what happened to him and you know that!" "Hey, the kid was pathetic and weak. It was too d*** easy-" "Watch your langauge around me, young lady!" "Wow, you really did go into the mother figure. Have you?"

Suddenly, Johanna's eyes started to glow green. "and I see you still have your powers". Suddenly, Johanna started to creep towards Jaeden. Even she started to feel uneasy. "W-w-woah! E-e-easy, Johanna. D-d-d-don't do anything that you'll regret!" "That's big words coming from you Jaeden. The night you did your little number on Jasper, I realized your true intentions for recruiting me and the others in our group", Johanna said, staring coldly into Jaeden's eyes. "Listen to me and listen very carefully Jaeden. You...are going to leave my daughter and her friends alone. If I find out Hilda or one of her friends had a horrifying nightmare, caused by you and one of your corrupted cronies", she then grabbed Jaeden by the scarf, "I will personally...tear you apart...piece...by...piece. Understand?"

Jaeden was know even nervous. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh s-s-s-s-s-sure! A-a-a-a-a-a-anything you say, Johanna". "Good girl", Johanna said before releasing the scared to bits pig tailed marra. Now free from Johanna's hold, Jaeden faded away into a wisp. Johanna decided to head back to the flat. But before left, she took one last look at the marra's camp site and sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry she got you guys. I wish...I just wish I arrived just in time before it was too late". Johanna turned on her heel and left, thinking about her past actions when she was a child.


	2. My Marra theory

This is a response to that guest who asked a question if Marras Age?

Here is my theory about the Marras, especially Jaeden.

It appears to me that Jaeden is the leader of the Marra group so I figure that there is more to her than we already know.

My theory is that Jaeden is not all human, instead, she's many years old. She tries to lure young innocent teenage human girls into joining her group and corrupts them by giving them special powers like disappearing into a wisp, managing to enter dreams, and all of that special stuff. As I watched the third episode of Hilda, watching Hilda and Johanna run around the city looking for Raven, I started thinking, how does Johanna know all of these shortcuts?

My theory is that Johanna, once she started hitting her teenage years, got recruited by Jaeden and all of those shortcuts used to be Johanna's old routes. But when Jaeden give her little brother Jasper such a nightmare, he revealed to Johanna what he saw. He saw a pig tailed girl, doing something horrible to her other fellow marras. When Johanna realized Jaeden's true intentions, she tried to confront Jaeden in order to save her friends, but it was too late. Her friends were gone from the face of the earth.

Another piece of evidence also comes to mind. When Jaeden said it was no use giving nightmares to people asking for it, I figured she might be lying. You don't actually think she would honestly pass off someone that easy to scare, do ya?

That's my theory.


End file.
